Blood Brothers
Summary THE HATRED BEGINS, IN THE PAST ~ While struggles to come to terms with his past, both he and reveal parts of their history to , until she finally learns the truth about how they became vampires. Pearl has an ugly confrontation with John Gilbert. Damon and try to find a mysterious invention before John does. The friendship and flirtation between and Anna continues to grow. Plot ''Cast'' ''Main Cast'' * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (credit only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (credit only) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman ''Recurring Cast'' ''Guest Cast'' * James Remar as Giuseppe Salvatore * Mia Kirshner as Isobel (Uncredited) * Malese Jow as Anna * Kelly Hu as Pearl * David Anders as John Gilbert * Bianca Lawson as Emily Bennett * Sterling Sulieman as Harper ''Co-Starring'' * Evan Gamble as Henry * Joe Knezevich as Johnathan Gilbert thumb|300px|right|Promo Trailer ''Quotes'' :''Emily: Katherine had me make that for you weeks ago. : Where am I? Emily: The quarry, just north of town. My brother and I brought you here last night. We found you dead in the woods.'' :' : What are you doing here? '''Anna: Picking up this. : What, a class schedule? Anna: Starting tomorrow, I'm officially a student here. : What, your kidding me right? Anna: No, I finally beat my mom down. : Why would you want to go to high school, it blows. Anna: Do I really need to answer that? : So you'd suffer through all this just to hang out with me? Anna: Yea. I would.'' :' : What's his favorite..kind of umm.. ''' : His favorite kind of what? : Type of animal blood that he prefers? : Eww, gross. : Your joking doesn't help. : It helps me. Now hurry up, I can't babysit all night, I've got things to do. : I would say drop dead, but.. : (laughs) Stefan likes..puppy blood, little golden retriever puppy's with cute floppy ears. That's his favorite.'' :' : The sun hurts my eyes. ''' : That's part of it. The muscle aches, the sick feeling. Emily says its our bodies pushing us to feed..to complete the transition. : That's not gonna happen. : Is that your choice then? To die instead? : Isn't it yours? This was all to be with Katherine..and she's gone. I want it over.'' :'Giuseppe: I watched you die. ''' : You were there when we were shot? Giuseppe: I pulled the trigger myself. : You killed your own sons? Giuseppe: You were both dead to me the moment you sided with the vampires. I only thank god that your mother isn't alive to see the disgrace you have become. : I haven't turned yet. I don't want to. I'm going to let myself die father.'' :' : Damon, I have been to see father. He came at me. I didn't know my own strength. There was blood everywhere. He was dying, and the blood was too strong. I needed it. I had to have it. ''' : You fed? : Yes, and its incredible. My body is exploding with power, Damon. : No... : I can hear things from far away. I can see through the darkness. I can move like its magic, and the guilt, the pain, Damon, I can turn it off like a switch. Katherine was right, it's a whole another world out there. : Katherine's dead, Stefan. There's no world without her.'' :' : It hurts me. It hurts me, knowing what I've done. And that pain, that pain is with me all the time. And everyday I think that if I just...If I just give myself over to the blood, I can make that pain stop. It would be that easy. And every day I fight that..and I am so terrified that, one day, I'm not gonna want to fight that anymore, Elena. And the next time I hurt somebody, it could be you. ''' : There will be no next time. : But you don't know that. : Maybe I don't. But what I do know..is that you could take this, throw it in the quarry, and let the sun rise. Or you could take this ring and put it on, and keep fighting.'' :'Isobel: Hello, Rick. ''' : Isobel.'' ''Gallery'' '' too she and her brother take them to the Quarry Damon sitting by the lake. Back the presents day at the salvatore Boarding house that Elena anf Damon are talking about st'' |} DamonDead.png|Damon dies. StefanShot.png|Stefan dies Stafan wake.jpg|Stefan wakes up in the quarry. Stefan Damon First.jpg|Transitioning brothers. Soundtrack Cultural References *Match.com, an online dating company *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Little_Boy_Lost Little Boy Lost], a 1953 film starring Bing Crosby *Bambi Trivia * Antagonist: John Gilbert * This episode had 3.39 million viewers in USA. * This episode has the smallest main characters count in the series (5). This will not happen again until Klaus (Episode). * Third flashback episode. |} Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 1 Category:Flashback episodes Category:Featured Episodes